tttefandomcom-20200213-history
ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites are Australian VHS Tapes and DVDs featuring various children's television brands including Thomas & Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas. ABC For Kids Favourites ABC For Kids Favourites was released in 1997. It has a runtime of eighty minutes. It features two first series episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Description There's lots of fun in store with this fabulous collection of ABC For Kids Favourites. All your favourite children's characters come together on the one video including the following episodes. Episodes * Bananas in Pyjamas - Chasing Tuesdays and Decorating * Noddy - Noddy and the Broken Bicycle * Johnson and Friends - The Birthday Balloon * Brum - Brum Goes House Painting * Postman Pat - Postman Pat Takes a Message * Budgie the Little Helicopter - Budgie's Opening Goal * Fireman Sam - What Goes Up * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Troublesome Trucks and Thomas Goes Fishing Mixy Presents More Favourites Mixy Presents More Favourites is a VHS that features one second series episode and one fourth series episode of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. Description Join Mixy and all your favourite ABC For Kids characters in this brand new collection of stories and songs. You're invited to a feast of fun and frivolity with all your favourite friends. Come join in the giggles and games on the gigantic video of MORE FAVOURITES! Episodes * Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Cart & Birthday Surprise * Noddy - Noddy the Magician * The Hooley Dooleys - Fire Truck Song * Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle * Magic Mountain - The Hollow Tree * Forgotten Toys Series - Toy Boy * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Robot * Little Bear - Little Bear's Egg * The Hooley Dooleys - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection is a VHS that features one second series episode and one fourth series episode of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. Description All the biggest names from ABC for Kids have come together in this BUMPER video! Get ready for loads of singing and laughter as ABC for Kids beats out the best of children's entertainment in an hour and a half bonanza of belly-laughs. Episodes * Bananas in Pyjamas - Invisible Bananas and Teddy Chase * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour * Brum - The Kite * Spot - Where's Spot? and Spot Follows His Nose * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Four Little Engines * Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song and Earthquake * Pingu - Pingu the Chef and Pingu the Babysitter * Little Bear - Party at Owl's House ABC For Kids - Playbox ABC For Kids - Playbox is a VHS that features two fifth series episodes of Thomas & Friends that were not included on any episodic releases. Description It's time to play with ABC for Kids! Open up this box of fun and games and catch up with all your favourite ABC for Kids playmates. With things to make and cakes to bake, this video has over an hour and a half of great entertainment! Episodes * Bananas in Pyjamas - Walkie Talkie and Ship Ahoy * Spot - Spot's Favourite Toy and Spot Makes a Cake * The Hooley Dooleys - Rhythm and Playing in the Backyard * Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt * Pingu - Pingu and the Toy and Pingu and the Lost Ball * Arthur - D.W.'s Snow Mystery * Little Bear - Little Bear's Kite * Brum - Brum Goes Ice Skating * Thomas & Friends - Bye George! and Something in the Air ABC For Kids - Let's Sing and Dance ABC For Kids Let's Sing and Dance was released on 3 March 2005. It features three songs of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. Description Hey kids! It's time to tune up your vocal cords and get those hips swinging! With loads of singing and dancing this DVD and Video will ready get you moving! Meet all your favourite ABC for Kids characters on this bumper DVD and Video for lots of fun and laughter! Songs and Episodes * The Hooley Dooleys - Russell the Muscley Kangaroo, Jumbo Jive, Beat and Beach * Little Bear - Little Bear Sing a Song (Only on VHS) * Bob the Builder - Buffalo Bob * Spot - Spot's Show and Spot's Musical Band * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas We Love You, Let's Have a Race and It's Great to be an Engine * Franklin - Franklin's Music Lessons * Bananas In Pyjamas - Lullaby and Twinkle Twinkle Trivia * The title cards from the UK VHS, Singalong with Thomas are used to present the Thomas songs. Gallery File:SingalongwithThomassegment1.png File:SingalongwithThomassegment7.jpg File:SingalongwithThomassegment9.jpg Mixy Presents TV Favourites Mixy Presents TV Favourites features one third series episode and one fourth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description There's lots of fun in store with this fabulous collection of ABC for Kids stories. Join Mixy, and all your favourite ABC for Kids playmates in this BUMPER collection of stories and songs. There's over an hour of things to see and do: help the circus, go on the picnic or explore the forest, just to name a few! Episodes * Bob the Builder - Pilchard's Breakfast * Thomas & Friends - Henry and the Elephant and Donald's Duck * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen * Little Bear - Little Bear and Mother Nature * Bananas in Pyjamas - Sleeping Teddies and Lollipop Rat ABC For Kids - Just For Fun ABC For Kids - Just For Fun features two sixth series episodes of Thomas & Friends. Description Join all your favourites ABC for Kids playmates in this wonderful collection of stories and adventures. Join the railroad with Thomas and Friends, dance with Angelina, fix things with Bananas in Pyjamas, sing with The Hooley Dooleys, build with Bob and his gangs, learn with Caillou and practise tricks with The Rubbadubbers. There's so much to see and do with over an hour of fun to be had with your favourite friends! Episodes * Bob the Builder - Inspector Spud * The Hooley Dooleys - The Laundry * The Pop Pups - Ducks * Caillou - Caillou Looks for Gilbert * Angelina Ballerina - Midnight Muddle * Thomas & Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * The Pop Pups - Frisbee * The Rubbadubbers - Tubb the Magician * Bananas in Pyjamas - Fix-it Rat * The Hooley Dooleys - Cookies * The Pop Pups - Box * Thomas & Friends - Dunkin Duncan Goofs * Thomas' right wheel is missing on the back cover. ABC For Kids Favourites 1 ABC For Kids Favourites 1 was released on 1 July 2010. It features one ninth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description All your favourite ABC for Kids characters on one DVD! Episodes * The Wiggles - The Shimmie Shake! and One Finger, One Thumb * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Ballerina, Ballerina and Vegetable Soup * Bananas in Pyjamas - Big Clean Up and No Speaking Day * Play School - Old MacDonald, Miss Polly, Jump and Jiggle, and It's So Nice to Have a Cuddle * The Fairies - Perfect Fairy Magic * Bob the Builder - Lofty the Star * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Respect for Gordon ABC For Kids Favourites 3 ABC For Kids Favourites 3 is a DVD that features one tenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description All your favourite ABC for Kids characters on one DVD! Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Thomas and the Jet Plane * Bob the Builder - The Three Musketrucks * The Wiggles - Wiggle Dance * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book * The Fairies - Sleeping Beauty * The WotWots - Drowsy DottyWot - Pelican * Yo Gabba Gabba - Birthday * Play School - On the Farm Giggle & Hoot Present - Hoot-Tastic Dress Ups Giggle & Hoot Present - Hoot-Tastic Dress Ups features one thirteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Jimmy Giggle and Hoot the owl love to play dress ups. Join them and their friends having fun as superheroes, pirates, kings and more. Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Buzzy Bees * Play School - On the Farm * Timmy Time - Timmy Finds Treasure * Pingu - The Superhero * Zigby - Zigby Plays Detective * Bananas in Pyjamas - Prince Rat Goofs * Buzzy Bees is called "Bumble Bees" on the back cover. ABC For Kids - Christmas ABC For Kids - Christmas was released on 12 November 2012. It has a runtime of ninety-four minutes. It features one fifteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description The festive series is here! Celebrate Christmas with some of your favourite ABC for Kids friends. Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Tree Trouble * Guess How Much I Love You - Its OK * Bananas in Pyjamas - The Snowman * Grandpa in My Pocket - The Magic of Christmas * Yo Gabba Gabba - Christmas * Little Princess - A Merry Little Christmas ABC For Kids - Let's Get Creative ABC For Kids - Let's Get Creative is a DVD that features one thirteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Think out the box and get creative with ABC for Kids! Episodes * Mister Maker * Octonauts and the Walrus Chief * Thomas & Friends - Time for a Story * Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and the Art Show * Bob the Builder - Scoop the Artist * Five Minutes More - It's all in the Mix ABC For Kids - Best Bites ABC For Kids - Best Bites was released on 21 June 2012. It has a runtime of ninety-one minutes. It features one thirteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Here's a taste of your favourite ABC for Kids show all on one DVD. Have fun with Thomas, Mister Maker, Grandpa and Jason plus many more including Mike the Knight for the first time on DVD! Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Slippy Sodor * Mister Maker * Mike the Knight - The Smiley Treasure * Play School - Munch and Crunch * Grandpa in My Pocket - Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise * Guess How Much I Love You - I Want to Fly Gallery File:ABCforKidsBestBitesDVDbackcover.jpg|Back cover ABC For Kids - Playtime! ABC For Kids - Playtime! was released on 13 November 2013. It has a runtime of eighty-three minutes. It features one fifteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Playtime is here and your favourite ABC for Kids friends are here to join in on the fun. Episodes * Play School - Fun and Games * Thomas & Friends - Happy Hiro * Bananas in Pyjamas - Rat's Fun World * Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Secret Treehouse * Gaspard and Lisa - Best Friends Puppet Show * The Wiggles Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Wiggly Singing Symphony ABC For Kids - Heroes On The Way ABC For Kids - Heroes On The Way was released on 9 June 2013. It has a runtime of seventy-three minutes. It features one thirteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Never fear, ABC for kids is here! Your heroes are on the way, rescuing those in need, helping friends and protecting loved ones. Episodes * Octonauts - The Giant Spider Crab * Waybuloo - Snuggly Slide * Joe and Jack - Super Hero * Bananas in Pyjamas - Pedro's Cousin * Guess How Much I Love You - Big Storm * Thomas & Friends - Henry's Good Deeds ABC For Kids - Counting 1, 2, 3 ABC For Kids - Counting 1, 2, 3 features one thirteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Have fun with numbers and counting in this collection of episodes from ABC for Kids. Episodes * Peg + Cat - The Three Bears Problem * Play School - Shapes * Thomas & Friends - Double Trouble * Bananas in Pyjamas - The Secret Ingredient * Hoopla Doopla - Bop And The Clock * Sesame Street Elmo The Musical - Pizza ABC For Kids - Spooktacular Stories ABC For Kids - Spooktacular Stories is a digital download release that was released on 29 September 2014. It features one fourteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Boo, Creak, Ahh, Shriek! Join some of your favourite friends in this collection of Spooktacular Stories from ABC for Kids. Episodes * Thomas & Friends - James in the Dark * Hoopla Doopla - The Magic Pumpkin * Pajanimals - Spooky Costumes * Peg + Cat - The Halloween Problem ABC For Kids - Farmyard Friends ABC For Kids - Farmyard Friends was released on 3 June 2015. It has a runtime of eighty-seven minutes. It features one sixteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Down on the farm today are lots of your ABC KIDS' friends where they discover the wonders of animals with fur, feathers and fins! Episodes * Play School - Farms * Bing - Ducks * The Wotwots - Wot's New Pussycat * Mister Maker Comes To Town * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - Duckling Goes Home * Thomas & Friends - Muddy Matters Gallery File:ABCforKidsFarmyardFriendsiTunesCover.jpg|iTunes cover ABC For Kids - A Spring In Your Step! ABC For Kids - A Spring In Your Step! was released on 2 September 2015. It has a runtime of ninety-two minutes. It features one fourteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Spring into action with these outdoor adventures from ABC KIDS. Timmy and his classmates go on a trip to the seaside, Thomas has a very busy day on Sodor, while Sydney and Zip enjoy another day in Bubble Bath Bay. Episodes * Play School - Sand and Sea * Timmy Time - Timmy's Seaside Special * Bubble Bath Bay - Buoy Oh Buoy! * Hoopla Doopla - Ziggy Goes Camping * Thomas & Friends - Thomas' Crazy Day * Toby's Travelling Circus - Heatwave Gallery File:ABCforKidsASpringinYourStepiTunesCover.jpg|iTunes cover ABC For Kids - Festive Fun ABC For Kids - Festive Fun was released on 4 November 2015. It features one fifteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Get into the festive spirit with these episodes from ABC KIDS. Episodes * Postman Pat SDS - The Flying Christmas Stocking * Shaun the Sheep – We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Thomas & Friends - Surprise, Surprise * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Peg + Cat - The Christmas Problem * Pajanimals - Joy to the World ABC For Kids - All Aboard! ABC For Kids - All Aboard was released on 4 January 2017. It has a runtime of forty-one minutes. It features one sixteenth series episode of Thomas & Friends. Description Toot toot! All Aboard! with your ABC KIDS’ friends as we go riding on trains! It’s Thomas’ turn to work with his good friend Whiff the Rubbish Engine! Children take a ride on a steam train in Teletubbies, Bob the Builder and his team are building a monorail system for Spring City, and there’s a thief on the Peg + Cat Express! Episodes * Thomas & Friends - Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Teletubbies - Train Ride * Bob the Builder - End of the Line * Dinosaur Train - Stargazing on the Night Train * In the Night Garden - The Prettiest Flower * Peg + Cat - The Train Problem Gallery File:ABCforKidsAllAboard!iTunesCover.jpg|iTunes cover Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:Digital Video